tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nightmare Knights
The Nightmare Knights (NK) are an ancient order of knights that have many rumours surrounding their existence and their ultimate disappearance. They were originally formed for the purposes of training elite fighters and defeating the evil undead lord known as Goshnar, once they saw the Goshnar's plot in their Dreams. Their main base of operations was located in a monastery just east of the Plains of Havoc temple. There they trained and practiced their skills on the many strong monsters that are found there. They also built the Knightwatch Tower as an outpost to store equipment and travel to other places in the continent using the Dreampaths (more commonly known as magic forcefields) they had developed there. The entire order of the Nightmare Knights was structured around the interpretation of Dreams and the art of "Dreamwalking," which they were taught by the Teshial. All paths were connected by the Chamber of Dreams, which is past Hugo's prison, concealed far underground beneath the abandoned monastery in the Plains of Havoc. The only way to enter the mysterious order of the Nightmare Knights is to pass the "Dream Challenge." The entrance to this challenge is in a secret pickhole below the monastery. It consists of riddles and feats designed to test the participants' cunning and knowledge of the Dreamwalkers. The Nightmare Knights were also the keepers of the secrets of the plains. They constructed a base below Goshnar's grave above the Well of Life, the best items of tibia, and the Pits of Inferno, called the "Shrine of Wonders". Goshnar's Grave is accessible by a pickhole in the undead catacombs beneath the Necromant House. The fate of the Nightmare Knights was forseen after the War with Goshnar, and was sealed when the Ruthless Seven set out to capture the Halls of Dreams in the Dream Realm. The Dreammaster, who was the elder of the order and keeper of the secrets of Dreamwalking, was lost in the Dream Realm after the Ruthless Seven captured the last Hall of Dreams. The Chamber of Dreams was the knights only hope to survive, but they failed to reclaim it, were separated, and wiped out. The last of the Nightmare Knights is a teacher located in the dreams realm, althought, you can find many as in form of a ghost along old places that them abitated. A letter from one of the last Nightmare Knights: I tried to discover the secret of my ancestors, but I failed. The damned dragons tricked me! I escaped but I know I'm mortaly wounded. Even if I could get out off here, I will never make it to Knightwatch Tower to use its secret to resupply. Since now that Camdrek is dead I will never be able to open it...It is so hot, my sight is fading...May the gods forgive my failing... The bodies of various elders of the order can be found around the Plains of Havoc. There are three bodies in the giant spider hole, one contains a book with knowledge regarding the final hours of the Nightmare Knights. The main sentence of Nightmare Knights order is still remaining on the wall of their destroyed monastery (just east of Plains of Havoc temple): F.. king an. coun.ry w... honor ... vir... we will ..otec. th.. pla... .. tha. HE ... .ever ret... '' What can be read as: ''For king and country with honor and virtue we will protect this plains so that HE can never return Now that the Inferno Pits have become unsealed, the Ruthless Seven lie in wait. The order must be recalled to fight the evil that was prophesized to return. List of Nightmare Knights and what happened to them: *Camdrek -Dead, killed in Giant Spider pit. *Dream Master -Lives below in the Dream Realm. *Falnus -Dead, changed his name to Goshnar, turned against the Knights and formed the Brotherhood of Bones. *Krendorak -Dead, killed by Dragons. *Taciror -Dead, slain in the Pits of Inferno teleport room, while leading an attempt to destroy the Ruthless Seven.